Talk:Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki
Chakra natures Is the information that Rinnegan gives the user ability to master all basic chakra natures enough to put them in his infobox?--LeafShinobi (talk) 16:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :No, but the fact that he created ninjutsu is enough to put it there.--Cerez365™ 17:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::He discovered the mysteries of chakra. Considering that after the Sage, Madara is the earliest known user of the Rinnegan, and that people already fabled the Rinnegan as allowing one to use the five natures, it makes sense for him to be listed as having them. Omnibender - Talk - 17:37, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Not to mention he created that Banana Fan thingamajig. I don't think he could've made that without knowing them. Skitts (talk) 18:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Rinnegan Are we really sure that Sage had the Rinnegan before becoming a host ? I think it's a speculation.--Elveonora (talk) 16:07, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :The problem with that statement is that we've only seen him with the Rinnegan. Joshbl56 18:17, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't understand how the two incidents are related? The eldest son wouldn't have inherited a dōjutsu if that were the case, tailed beast skills aren't hereditary.--Cerez365™ 18:20, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure ? Naruto and Gaara are affected by their Tailed Beasts and tell this to Uchiha. Ten-Tails has eye that looks like Sharingan, if having a tailed beast is not hereditary, then there would be no Sharingan in Uchiha. Unless Sage had Sharingan as well. --Elveonora (talk) 19:02, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure given the information we have currently. Naruto and "Gaara" (to some extent though his father has the same eyes so I can't speak 100% about the rings or even his abilities) gained physical traits from their beasts, not otherwise. There is Rōshi but at the same time we don't know if he'd be able to use it without the beast. The Sharingan is an "offspring" of the original and apparently only dōjutsu: the Rinnegan. We've even seen where Kabuto has said "what lies beyond the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan..." It seems like somewhere along the line on descendants the eyes changed etc. The Jūbi's eye cab look like all three of the great dōjutsu if you wanted it to.--Cerez365™ 19:16, November 28, 2011 (UTC) We are at least pretty sure (at least now) that Sharingan is from Ten-Tails, unless as I said it would mean that Sage had both. That would really make him a God. I don't think he had any eye powers before of becoming a host, that's why I'm discussing this and why the page is speculative saying he found jutsu thanks to Rinnegan. --Elveonora (talk) 19:22, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I would like to hear more people's opinions on this and admin's as well. --Elveonora (talk) 20:27, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I think that saying he got the Rinnegan because he became a host is highly speculative. We've known him as having the kekkei genkai for much longer than him having the beast. Like it was said already, there we've never seen him without the Rinnegan, or at least awakening it for the first time. Considering what we know about it, I think it's least speculative to say he had it before. While sealing the Ten-Tails is a big feat, he is first and foremost known for discovering chakra and creating what came to be called ninjutsu. To seal something, use of fūinjutsu is required, ergo, we would have had to discover ninjutsu before sealing the Ten-Tails. The Rinnegan was said to allow one to use all sorts of ninjutsu. This leads me to him having the Rinnegan before sealing the Ten-Tails. I'm not saying the other way is impossible, but it would require more explanation, so this sounds much more likely to me. Omnibender - Talk - 21:01, November 29, 2011 (UTC) * And we know Ice Release, Wood Release much longer that them being a KKG. * We have not seen Nagato's eyes without the Rinnegan as well * We have not seen So6p awakening it, seriously ? We have not yet seen him at all other than the silhouette. * Madara can switch between the Rinnegan and EMS ... and turn them on and off. * The point being that the Rinnegan and Sharingan are the one and same eyes, meaning that Sharingan has not devolved from Rinnegan nor evolved. * Kabuto said it's a natural evolution meaning it's possible to attain the Rinnegan from a Sharingan by normal but unknown means. * Taking Hashirama's cells is a forced evolution. * When Rinnegan and Sharingan were once basically the same, this mean Sage had a Sharingan as well. * This would mean that the Ten-Tail's single unique eye is not unique at all and it was just a result of being under So6p's genjutsu. Rinnegan has no genjutsu powers we know of. * If Sage was born with the Rinnegan, it must really be just a mutation as Kakashi said. That would make it as rare as Wood Release * Or Sage was really a demi-God * Or the most possible variant is he get that from Ten-Tails. Thinking that the 2 most powerful abilities (Sharingan and Rinnegan) in Narutoverse are just a mere mutation is silly. So6p being really a demi-God is possible. As I said, Uchiha are descended from So6p ... they possess the Sharingan. People say that Sage casted a genjutsu on Ten-Tails and thats why its eyes has the Rinnegan like pattern. As I said, there are no genjutsu powers of Rinnegan we know of. That would still mean that Sharingan is from Ten-Tails and that Tailed Beast powers are hereditary. Another but weird possibility is that Sage's original eyes were Sharingan and he get the Rinnegan from Ten-Tails. It would be much more believable one of his sons inherited the eyes from him and not from the beast inside of him. --Elveonora (talk) 22:39, November 29, 2011 (UTC) -Ahem- Not a forum. Anyway, the Sage did not have the Sharingan. I don't have to theorize or anything to state that. His son had his own dojutsu, which was visually very similar to the Rinnegan. The Sharingan evolved from the Elder Son's dojutus, ergo it is very odd to say the Sage had it. And I too find it very unlikely and much less speculative to say he had the Rinnegan before the Jubi sealing. Being able to see chakra would definitely be a big help in divining the mysteries of chakra, which he did. Skitts (talk) 22:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Read again please. If Rinnegan is a natural evolution from Sharingan, this would make Sharingan a degradation. If Uchiha got the Sharingan from Ten-Tails, this mean it's not related to Rinnegan since you say Sage had it before sealing thus it cant be an degradation nor evolution of it. If Sage had both Sharingan and Rinnegan before sealing, this would make it more believable that one of his son's line inherited the eyes from Sage rather than fron the Ten-Tails ... but this would leave the Ten-Tail's without any kind of unique eye thus the only possible version is Sage getting an eye technique after the sealing. And I know its not a forum ... I'm discussing it to improve the page. Saying Sage found chakra/jutsu thanks to being born with Rinnegan was not confirmed and it's more of a speculation to what Im saying. --Elveonora (talk) 23:10, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Except it isn't speculative and I did read your post properly. Several things are being assumed, such as that the Sage didn't have his sons before he was a jinchuuricki and that the Uchiha's possession of the Sharingan is related to the Jubi. I didn't say that the Rinnegan was the sole reason the Sage mastered the use of chakra, and even if I had, that wouldn't have been nearly as speculative as saying he had the Sharingan or whatever. We all know that the 3 dojutsu give varying degrees of chakra sight. Also, he learned to make use of chakra through ninjutsu before he sealed the Jubi (duh). Also, you're assuming that the evolution of a particular bodily function is automatically better than its previous incarnation, which is incorrect. Skitts (talk) 23:31, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry then, but you see this point. Ten-Tail's eye look like a combination of both Sharingan and Rinnegan. If it was due to Beast being uder Sage's genjutsu, Sage had Sharingan as well or Sage's Rinnegan was with genjutsu powers. If he had just Rinnegan, Sharingan is from Ten-Tails. If Sharingan is from Ten-Tails, can't be a lower level of Rinnegan ... see my point ? :) If Rinnegan is an evolution from Sharingan, and Sage got Rinnegan before ... then Ten-Tail's has no special eye and this mean Sage had Sharingan as well. But you disagree with Sage having a Sharingan thus my "speculation" being plausible. --Elveonora (talk) 23:35, November 29, 2011 (UTC) If the Sage had the Rinnegan and the Ten-Tails had the Sharingan, why would it be "higher" than the Rinnegan? The Sage did seal the Ten-Tails, so wouldn't that put the powers of the Rinnegan above the powers of the Sharingan? Omnibender - Talk - 23:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes. that's why I'm saying both Sharingan and Rinnegan stemms from 1 source, if it's Sage or Ten-Tails ... dunno. But I'm saying Ten-Tails. EDIT: Unless your question is if it's from the same source, why is Rinnegan stronger than Sharingan. Not really, EMS and Rinnegan are more or less equal in power. No reason to compare, that would be like comparing Sage Mode and Rikudou Mode. Not have much with the topic. --Elveonora (talk) 00:01, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to interrupt, but who says the Ten-Tails has to have a special eye? Who says that the Sharingan can't be evolved from the Rinnegan? Some snakes developed gills to leave in the sea, but lost the lungs. What if the Sage's son that inherited his eyes had the Rinnegan, but his children lost the Rinnegan and developed the Sharingan because of the world not needing such power? It is said in a legend that a user with the Rinnegan only comes in times of need, who would destroy the world, or create a better world, for example, Nagato. Nagato was the "god of creation" that the legend talked about, although instead of creating a better world himself, he helped make a huge step in creating a better one. What I'm saying is that you are all speculating that the Ten-Tails needs a special eye. I do not read much of the manga, but thanks to your wiki and the anime I have been able to conclude all this. Like Nagato, I hope that this helps to create a world of understanding within the wiki. Max042599 (talk) 00:50, November 30, 2011 (UTC) thanks for being part of the discussion, but the point being is that if the Ten-Tails has no such eye and it was all just a reflection of Sage's eyes, he had Sharingan as well. If the Ten-Tail's original eye was Rinnegan, Sage had Sharingan. If the Ten-Tail's eye was a Sharingan, Sage had Rinnegan. But then Rinnegan can't be a step from Sharingan if Sage had it before. Meaning there's only one source of eye techniques (Byakugan is a mystery to this) and I think it's Ten-Tails. If it's Sage, people won't accept he had a Sharingan as well and this would make less sense since Tobi need to be Ten-Tail's host to boost his eye powers. --Elveonora (talk) 01:05, November 30, 2011 (UTC)